I Love You,Agni
by Alexandra Braginsky
Summary: perasaan apakah yang Soma rasakan kepada butlernya yang setia?


Author's note:

Agni:22

Soma:17

Sedikit OC

Summary:Ada rasa yang tumbuh dari kedua hati majikan dan butlernya yang mereka mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya mereka rasakan?

Rated:M for some reason

Disclaimer:kuroshitsuji's not mine.

Di siang hari dengan panas yang menyengat,orang orang pasti akan berlindung di rumahnya menghindari sengatan sang dengan ,orang ini bukanlah orang ,dialah pangeran benggala ke 26,pangeran soma asman kadar.

Dia duduk termenung dibawah pepohonan rimbun dihalaman istana,merenungkan sesuatu yang mengganggu pikirannya belakangan ini.

Soma's POV

Aku memandangi bunga-bunga putih bermekaran,berusaha menjernihkan pikiran dari masalah yang yang mengganggu tidur malamku.'Aaah percuma!',batinku,'memandang bunga itu hanya mengingatkanku pada..pada…

ah, itu.',gumamku dalam hati.

Agni,butlerku yang sangat tangan kanan dewa,dan disebut-sebut sebagai dewa yang lembut,baik dan ada disaat aku bagai kelopak bunga matahari yang sedang mekar, matanya emasnya. begitu menatapku dengan pandangan yang membuatku ingin menyentuhnya saat itu ,aku blushing."Menyentuh,"kataku."Munkin memang paling tepat."Aku terdiam.

Angin semilir membelai -tiba aku merasa mengantuk..mengantuk..

ssh

Normal POV

Seorang lelaki berbadan tegap menyusuri taman putih silvernya berkilauan,kulit tan sempurna yang membungkus tubuh wajah,serta hidung,mata dan bibir yang memesona gadis,dan mungkin,pria manapun.

Ia celingukan seperti mencari sesuatu,menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri.

Agni's POV

'Ah!itu dia!', kutemukan juga pangeran sedikit berlari kuhampiri heran tidak melihatnya dimanapun tadi setelah membantu koki istana dia tertidur disini.

'Haa,dasar tuanku dia diculik rama khrisna karena aku lalai.'batinku seraya menatap wajahnya yang sedang tertidur dengan damai dibawah di depanku sungguh -ku,Pangeran-ku,Tuan-ku,satu-satunya utusan dewa yang akan kulindungi dengan segenap jiwa dan raga.

Rambut hitam yang berkilat,kulit kecoklatan yang manis,tubuh yang langsing,kaki yang panjang,mata yang hidup,hidung yang bagus,dan bibir yang sangat lembut,meminta untuk segera diklaim.

"hm,tuanku kadang ,aku sungguh menyayanginya."Kataku pelan,seraya mengangkat tubuhnya ke dapat mencium aroma bunga yang paling wangi pada aroma itu sekuat tenaga,aku mencium lembut kasar,namun sangat memegangnya seolah dia adalah boneka porselen paling rapuh,harta karun paling berharga,emas paling murni dari seluruh dunia.

Tiba-tiba,aku merasakan dorongan nafsu yang mendesak,memindahkan bibirku ke bibirnya,sampai benar-benar lembut,kujilat sedikit tepi bibirnya sebelum melumat pelan,'manis,'batinku,kemudian melepasnya,merasakan celana bagian atas menjadi sedikit sesak setelah ciuman itu.

"Maafkan aku,tuan"bisikku di itu kubawa dia ke kamar mewahnya di istana.

Normal POV

Agni memasuki kamar pangeran tubuh itu di tempat tidur sebelum menyelimutinya dengan selimut sutra kelas kecil di telinga pangerannya sebelum meninggalkan kamar tersebut.

Soma's POV

Aku mendengar suara pintu kamar ,aku membuka mataku.'apakah kejadian tadi hanya mimpi?'Tanyaku dalam hati,pertanyaan yang kutahu .

Butlerku menciumku ketika aku membisikkan bahwa dia sungguh-sungguh mencintaiku sebelum keluar dari membuatku benar-benar malu.

Atau bahagia?

Suara lain muncul di kepalaku.

Munkinkah aku mencintainya?

Munkinkah aku menyayanginya sebagaimana dia menyayangiku?

Ah..aku merasakan gelombang perasaan yang aneh.

Ingin memiliki.

Ingin dilindungi.

Ingin dimiliki.

Ingin melindungi.

Katakanlah aku melankolis seperti pikiranku jelas.

Aku mencintai agni.

Lebih dari seorang butler.

Lebih dari seorang pelindung.

Lebih dari seorang pelayan.

Lebih dari seorang teman.

Aku ingin memilikinya.

Seutuhnya.

Hal yang menggangguku tiap dalam fantasi merasakan celanaku menjadi sempit dengan fantasi itu.

Dewi Kali,apa yang harus kulakukan?

Normal POV

Malam mulai bulan kini bercahaya,mengganti raja siang yang bersinar.

Pangeran Soma melangkahkan kakinya keruang masih berpikir keras mengenai masalah yang sadar,ia membentur sesuatu,atau seseorang?

Tersandung sandal rumahnya,ia jatuh ke pelukan seorang melingkarkan tangannya disekeliling leher butlernya untuk menjaga agar tubuhnya tidak terjatuh.

Hah,butler?

Oh ya,dia terjatuh ke pelukan Agni yang sedang membawa makan malam,menyebabkan kare spesialnya berhamburan kemana-mana,membasahi tubuhnya dan tubuh pangerannya.

Soma tidak menyadari hanya merasa dirinya terjatuh kemudian meringis dan menahan desah merasakan panasnya kare yang jatuh ke baju..dan celananya.

Desahannya berubah menjadi keras ketika ia merasakan sesuatu yang keras menggesek bagian tubuh pribadinya dari balik celana tipis.

Agni's POV

Ya ampun,aku tidak menyangka ada terhalang tempat kare sialan ,bagaimana ini?ia pasti akan aku pangeraaaan*fans mode:on.

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar seseorang mendesah.

Hah?apa mungkin pangeran jadi….?

Fill the blank.

Astaga,lututku ada di…..

Ya ampun.

Aku melihat pangeran.

Ya ampun.

Matanya terpejam.

Ya ampun.

Bibirnya setengah terbuka.

Ya ampun.

Pipinya memerah.

YA AMPUN!

Kali ini aku benar-benar panik.

Soma's POV

"Aaah..ngh.."Desahku.

"Maafkan aku,pangeranku! Sungguh,aku tidak sengaja!" Agni berkata panik,wajahnya yakin dia tidak tahu bahwa aku menyukai apa yang dilakukannya tadi.

"Ti,tidak apa-apa."Ujarku buru-buru seraya ,kakiku menginjak kuah kare yang bertumpahan di terguncang dengan 'kenikmatan sesaat',aku jatuh ini menarik Agni tanpa sengaja,menarik Tubuh Agni menimpa tubuhku.

Wajahku dan Agni sangat dekat,bibirku berjarak satu senti dari bibirnya,jika aku berbicara,maka bibirku akan menyentuh bibirnya.

Terlalu takut untuk berbuat apa-apa,aku mendorong tubuh Agni dari tubuhku dengan keras,hingga ia terjengkang seluruh tenaga,aku berlari meninggalkannya menuju kamarku,tidak menghiraukan teriakannya memanggilku.

Normal POV

Agni hanya bisa menatap bagian belakang tubuh pangeran yang berlari semakin rambutnya dengan kesal,ia bangun dan membereskan tumpahan berjalan menuju dapur untuk membuat masakan baru,walau pikirannya masih tertuju kepada pangeran,pangeran Soma.

Sesampainya di dapur,ia membuat masakan baru secepat munkin,mengantarnya keruang makan dan bergegas menuju kamarnya sendiri untuk membereskan sisa-sisa kare pada tubuhnya.

Agni's POV

Haaah,akhirnya badanku bersih juga.

Kejadian tadi benar-benar membuatku kaget,tapi aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan.

"Aku harus minta maaf pada pangeran,"kataku pada diri sendiri,"semoga dia memaafkanku."Seraya melipat tanganku kearah depan untuk berdoa cepat kepada Dewi Kali.

Aku mempercepat langkahku ke arah kamar sampai di depan kamarnya,aku menarik nafas panjang,berusaha menenangkan saja aku ingin mengangkat tanganku untuk mengetuk pintu kamar,aku mendengar desahan.

"Aaaah…agni..uh..kau membuatku gila…"

Hah,benarkah apa yang kudengar?

"Puaskan aku…agniii..ah! Uuh.."

Aku membuka pintu kamarnya sedikit,menyelinap pangeran tidak menyadari tanpa kusadari,aku sedang melihat sebuah pemandangan fenomenal,karya terbaik Dewa.

Normal POV

bercucuran didahinya,tangan kirinya terus menggenggam dan memijat benda tersensitifnya,sementara tangan kananya memilin putingnya sendiri yang sudah mengibaratkan kenikmatan menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang menontonnya sebagai mahakarya,mengaguminya layaknya tuhan.

tetap bersikap biasa melihat pemandangan yang menggairahkan didepan naluri kelelakiannya tidak bisa mendekati tempat tidur pangeran,tangannya melucuti pakaiannya oleh nafsu,ia mencium pangeran,atau lebih tepatnya,melumat bibir Soma yang tidak sadar sampai merasakan tangan lain ikut membantu pekerjaan tangannya sendiri di bawah sana.

Soma's POV

"Nggggh….ah-ah..uh..ssh"desahku menahan nikmat yang mengaliri seluruh bagian tubuhku.

Tiba-tiba,aku merasakan seseorang yang menciumku dengan lembut,kemudian aku membuka mata.

Betapa kagetnya aku saat melihat orang ! Tanpa memakai selembar kain pun untuk menutupi tubuh sudah menggantikan pekerjaan tanganku yang sedari tadi memuaskan diri sendiri.

Ia memijat kejantananku dengan lembut,kadang mengelus menggosok bagian ujung dengan ibu jarinya,merasakan derasnya cairan pre-cum ku yang mengalir dari sana.

"Aaaah…agggh..niii…uh-ah-uh….aaaa…sssh..!"Desahku nikmat.

Ekspresi wajahnya tidak aku tak semakin mendekati puncak melihat tangannya dipercepat sembari menatapku bernafsu.

Menarik,memijat,memilin,mengelus,menggosok…aaah…aku tidak tahan lagi..

"Aah!ah!ah!uuh!sssh!Agni,aku-nngh!"

nikmat.

Berusaha mengatur nafasku yang terengah-engah sambil menatap Agni,tepat di menatapku dengan pandangan kagum.

"Agni..kenapa?"Tanyaku pelan,berharap ini bukan khayalan terindah.

Agni's POV

'Bagaimana aku bisa tahan melihatmu seperti itu?' bibirku ke bibirnya,kemudian menciumnya dia tidak memberontak.

Ah, membalas ciumanku.

Aku menjilati bibirnya,menyuruhnya membuka dia langsung membuka mulutnya,dan aku memperdalam ciuman melahap berduel dengan lidahnya,merasakan nafsu yang aku melepaskan bibirnya.

"Maafkan aku,,kurasa sudah waktunya aku menjelaskan yang sesungguhnya padamu."Kataku pelan.

"Apa?kumohon jelaskan",kata pangeran sambil menatap ,aku benar-benar terangsang melihatnya seperti itu.

Telanjang,dan jelas-jelas masih horny.

Hening sejenak.

"Aku..aku..menyukaimu,pangeran.".

Sudah kuduga,matanya membelalak kaget.

"Apa..apa maksudmu?jangan mempermainkanku!"Bentaknya.

Ah,dasar bodoh.

" sadar bahwa ini tidak aku tidak merasa aku tak bisa berbohong,jadi aku-" mmph.

Normal POV

Pangeran Soma membungkam mulut Agni dengan Agni dengan seluruh kekuatan,dan nafsu.

Agni terkejut,namun menguasai diri dengan cepat dan segera membalas dengan lebih keduanya melepaskan diri,menarik nafas satu sama lain, menarik Agni kedalam mata bahagia mengalir di balas memeluknya dengan lembut,mengusap-usap punggung pangeran Soma.

Soma's POV

Aku melepas menatapku penuh sayang dan aku tersenyum nakal dan berkata,

"Ayo kita lanjutkan.",seraya mendorong tubuhnya ke kasur."Ini giliranku,"jelasku ke Agni.

Tanganku menjelajahi dadanya,sementara mulutku mencium dan menjilati leher indah puting seksinya,kugesek dan kutekan-tekan lembut.

"Aaaggh…uh-ah-uh..mmh…ooh!"Agni mendesah cukup ,indahnya suara itu.

Lidahku mulai turun,berpindah ke puting sebelah kanan dan menancapkan bibirku dan menghisap putingnya selagi tanganku yang lain bergerilya di puting kiri.

"Ooh!aah-uh!nnggggh..aaghh..uh!"

Kulepaskan bibirku,melirik ke arah , nikmat.

Lidahku terus turun,mencari sesuatu diantara pahanya yang jilatan menggoda di paha bagian dalam.

Aku tersenyum padanya yang sudah terangsang memohon.

Kujilat ujung kejantanannya,merasakan pre-cum yang menyukai rasanya,memijit batangnya dengan satu tangan,mengusap-usap dengan tangan terus menjilati lubang kejantanannya sampai dia berteriak tertahan.

"Pa-pangeran,cukup-kumohon-aah-nngh..tolong..aggggh..hentikaannhh..oooh!uh!ah!uh!nnnghh..!"

seluruh cairannya yang manis.

Kemudian aku membaringkan tubuhku sendiri,meminta lebih pelan kejantanannya yang sudah tegak lagi.

Agni's POV

"hah..haah..hmh.."Aku terengah-engah sehabis orgasme yang diberikan melemas.

kurasakan pangeran memijat kejantananku perlahan.

mmh..uh..aku mulai horny tubuhnya yang ,kejantanannya tegak ,menyiksaku membangkitkan menatap mataku dengan memohon.

"Agni..kumohon..miliki aku."

Aku mengangguk pelan,kemudian menciumnya merayap ke kejantanannya,mengelus sambil memilin batangnya yang mengeras.

"Mmmph..hhh..ngh.."Desahnya diantara ciuman kami.

aku berjalan menuju lemari pangeran seraya membuka pintu lemari sebelah .itu dia.

"A-apa yang kau cari?Agni?"

"Lotion,pangeran,supaya mengurangi rasa sakit anda saat saya 'membawa' anda".

Dia ketakutan yang kutangkap di matanya,tapi sepertinya dikalahkan oleh nafsu.

Aku mengocok botol lotion itu,kemudian mengoleskan lotion itu di menahan desah.

Aku meminta pangeran untuk akan mem'bawa'nya secara 'doggy style'.

berwarna tan seperti kulitnya,namun dalamnya berwarna pink tergantung seperti buah khuldi yang lezat,namun mulai memasukkan 1 jariku ke merintih.

"Sakit..Agni.."

"Ssst..tahan sebentar..pangeran.."

Jawabku memasukkan jari yang kedua seraya mengarahkan tanganku ke kejantanannya,memompa cepat.

Sakit bertarung dengan nikmat,dan tampaknya nikmat yang menang.

"Eeeehmm..uh.."Desah pangeran.

Aku mencari 'sweet spot' miliknya,sampai dia berteriak terus dengan ujung jariku,kemudian sedikit merengek,namun aku menenangkannya.

"Anda tahu kan saya bisa berbuat lebih dari itu?"Kataku menggoda.

Dia tersenyum sedikit.

Aku memasukkan ujung kejantananku perlahan supaya tidak menyakitinya.

…sungguh sempitnya menjepit kejantananku yang large sized dia masih ,aku merasa terhormat menjadi yang pertama baginya.

Kugerakkan maju perlahan-lahan,kemudian pangeran mulai mendesah.

Soma's POV

"Lebih cepaat..aaah..aggh..nii..!uh-ah!"

Desahku tak beraturan.

"Jo Ajya,my prince,ngh.."jawabnya lembut sambil mencium rambutku.

Kurasakan gerakannya menjadi lebih kakiku ke pinggangnya,membuatnya masuk lebih dalam ke ,nikmat sekali karena inilah orang-orang dewasa suka sekali seks.

Eh,aku juga sebenarnya sudah dewasa ya.

Ah,sudahlah.

"Aaaah..ugghh..mhhh..ahh!nngh!umh…sssh..aahh…ngh!"Desahku ketika dia bergerak lebih cepat,membawaku ke ambang kenikmatan dunia.

"Ngggh..aaagh..uh-ah-uh-ah..ssh.."

Aku mendengarnya mendesah nikmat.

Membuatku semakin horny.

Normal POV

Lelaki yang lebih tinggi mulai bergerak lebih cepat,menyerudukkan kejantanannya ke prostat pemuda yang terbaring di mereka berdua menyiratkan keindahan mereka sendiri.

"Aaaaaah…a-aggh..ni..aa-ku mau sa-sampaaaaaaaai..aaakkkh….uuuhh.."

Tubuh pangeran Soma menggelinjang ketika ia mencapai puncak terpejam.

Merasakan lubang yang mencengkram kejantanannya semakin erat,Agni mengeluarkan desah yang tertahan.

"Uumhh..ngggh…nik-nikmaat..akh!"

Agni ikut memejamkan mata ketika kejantanannya melepaskan apa yang tertahan di dalamnya.

Soma merasakan Agni datang di dalam tubuhnya,sedikit menggigil merasakan sensasi asing dalam tubuhnya.

Agni melepaskan kejantanannya dari lubang Soma,kemudian tersenyum dan merasa yakin senyumnya dibalas,ia mencium bibir Soma dengan mengelus rambut Soma yang tergerai indah.

Soma's POV

Aku melepaskan bibir Agni dari menatap wajahnya yang tampan.

"Aku mencintaimu,Agni,"kataku.

"Aku juga mencintaimu,pangeran"balasnya sambil memeluk tubuhku.

"Berjanjilah padaku,kau tidak akan meninggalkanku selamanya,",ujarku seraya memegang pipinya.

Agni tersenyum.

"Jo agya,my dear pri-" aku meletakkan satu jari diatas bibirnya.

"My love,kalau kita hanya berdua,"aku mengedipkan sebelah mata padanya.

Kemudian aku mengganti jari dengan bibirku sendiri,memagut bibirnya dengan lembut.

Agni's POV

Aku membalas ciuman pangeran dengan bernafsu,menekan kuat kepalanya.

"Jo agya,my love,"kataku kepada pangeran setelah kami melepaskan sedikit mendesah.

Aku melihat ke kejantanannya yang mulai mengacung ,ternyata ia cepat sekali merasa horny.

"Apa kau siap untuk ronde kedua?"Bisikku di telinganya dengan gaya paling seksi yang bisa kuusahakan.

"Mmh..ngh..jangan menggodaku,sayang" jawab pangeran tersenyum nakal.

Aku kembali menciumnya sambil membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur.

Ronde kedua,mulai!


End file.
